


Things Have Changed

by TheQueenyGospels



Series: Sea Three [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gil has muscles ;), Gil/Oc - Freeform, It's not serious don't worry, M/M, Ocs for Uma's crew, Uma and Harry sharing a bed, cliffhanger?, everyone's queer bc i'm projecting, sharing emotions is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels
Summary: Harry and Uma realise too late that something’s changed between the three of them.





	Things Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, this is terrible I'm so sorry.

After a long day, the crew usually resided to the ship early, but with Jayleen celebrating her sixteenth, the crew refused to rest. They danced and sang through the closed chip shop, having made a fake crown out of napkins for Jayleen and shared a smuggled cake.

As Jayleen chased Gonzo and her stolen crown around the shop, weaving through their dancing friends, Uma grinned at Harry and Gil, who had their arms linked and were spinning each other around rapidly, more in an attempt to dizzy the other rather than actually dance. She laughed when Harry gave in and stumbled away on wobbly legs. Having won, Gil turned his attention to Uma, he matched her grin and hurried to her, despite still swaying. Gil danced around her for a moment, making her laugh again until she joined in.

It almost became a game of tag as they danced, so close Uma could smell his soap but never actually touching. Uma studied Gil's face as he smiled brightly with his eyes closed, he looked in total bliss. His genuine smile and brightness had become a regular occurrence since he'd begun living on the ship with the rest of the crew. He’d moved into Harry’s old cabin almost 4 months ago. 

It made Uma feel warm; knowing all members of her crew were safe and no longer fearing that when Gil went 'home' he wouldn't come back to them the next day.   


Uma was suddenly thrown from her train of thought when Gil's hands land on her waist, she had only a moment to prepare before he lifted her into the air. She braced her hands against his shoulders with a muffled squeak. He moved her swiftly above him, earning a cheer from the crew. When she landed she stood stock still, suddenly in front of Harry.

“What’s up with you?” He asked through laughter as a deep blush spread across her face, Harry tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. His smirk was wiped off his face when Uma pulled him towards her and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When she released him he stumbled back dazed.

Neither of them noticed the way Gil’s face fell at the sight, and when Uma turned back to him he was gone. She searched for him until she noticed him dancing with Desiree, she watched as they held each other close and giggled together. Uma rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Harry.

For the rest of the night Uma was distracted, every few minutes she found herself looking for Gil, and when she found him her eyes traced along his shoulders and down his arms. When had he bulked up so much? When had she cared? 

The picture of Gil’s arms as he lifted her effortless replayed in Uma’s mind as the crew said their goodnights and headed to bed. Harry followed Uma into her cabin.

“You’re acting funny.” He mumbled as he changed.

“No, I’m not.” 

“Uma, I had to stop you from falling off a table.”

“I said I slipped.” Harry hummed his disbelief and turned to her, now in sweats and a loose shirt. Uma sauntered to him with a grinned. “You’re just being a sook because I wasn’t paying attention to you.” Harry snaked his arms around her waist.

“Well, after that kiss can you blame me?” Uma rolled her eyes as she pulled him down and caught his lips again.

* * *

“Come on,” Jayleen jeered at Gil and Harry. “It’s just a little competition.” She smirked at Desiree beside her.

“Yeah, we’re tired of wrestling.” 

“You mean watching  _ us  _ wrestle.” Harry corrected, Desiree winked at him.

“I think you’re just scared Gil will win.”

“Fine, let’s do this.” The crew cheered excitedly as they manoeuvred the boys to the rigging. 

“First to the top and down wins!” Gonzo declared. “Loser scrubs the deck.” Gil smiled eagerly as he latched onto the rigging and looked to Harry. “Three, two… One!” In a flash of movement, Gil and Harry were rushing up the rigging. Knowing Gil was stronger, Harry focused on his speed, eyes fixed ahead of him.

A grunt of effort that came from Gil caused Harry to glance at him, his eyes were suddenly drawn to the younger boy’s arms, tensed and bulging under his shirt as he climbed and sweat gathered along his hairline. He was still smiling.

One moment Harry was unconsciously slowing down, the next his foot was slipping through the rigging and halting his ascent, his grip tightened so he wouldn’t fall. He hurried to correct his footing but Gil had already put distance between them, he reached the crow’s nest and slid down the rigging with ease. The crew cheered and laughed, high-fiving Gil and slapping encouraging hands against his muscular arms. Harry eventually landed on the deck as well, head hung in shame. He looked back up when Gil pulled him into a one-armed hug.

“Sorry.” He whispered so only Harry would hear him. Harry stared at the large hand against his shoulder and felt the muscles pressed against his back like fire.

What the hell was going on with him?

“Get off me you oaf,” Harry hissed with a laugh, making sure Gil knew he wasn’t angry. “Next time, I’ll win.” Gil smiled at him. When Harry looked away from Gil he noticed Uma watching them, she was smiling slightly but she looked conflicted, she was blushing again as her eyes flicked between Gil and Harry. Curiously Harry pulled his friend into a full-body hug and kept his eyes on Uma. When she looked at him, she glared as if he'd figured out a puzzle she'd be working on for ages.

* * *

“So… Should we talk about it?” Harry asked quietly, his body curled around Uma’s with his arm across her.

“About what?”

“Gil.”

“What about him?” Harry sighed and kissed the back of Uma’s neck.

“Things have changed.”

“Chill, I’m not gonna leave you.” This earnt the captain a light pinch to the hip, she hissed and wriggled so she was facing Harry, annoyance clear on her face.

“I meant we’ve both changed, Gil has too.” Uma hummed as she ran a hand over Harry’s lean arm. “He’d gotten… big.” Uma looked up.

“I didn’t think you cared about that sorta thing.”

“Size?”

“Boys.” Harry shrugged.

“I don’t mind, but it’s… nice.” He felt uncomfortable talking about it, when he and Uma had gotta together, it was just a little bit of fun that turned into a little bit more. They never talked about their feelings, not like this. New things are weird.

“Yeah,” Uma mumbled, “So, what? You wanna… Involve him?”

“It sounds like we’re planning a heist.”

“Ugh,” the captain growled, frustrated with having to address the change going on between them. “This is stupid, Gil will think we’re weird or something.” Harry grabbed Uma before she could turn away from him and halt the conversation completely.

“Captain,” He whispered sweetly, kissing her cheek. “He might say no but he’s our best friend,” He kissed her shoulder, “Gil would never judge us.” Uma leaned into the kiss against her neck and tangled her fingers into Harry’s dark hair. 

“Okay, tomorrow,” She pulled him closer. “Tomorrow we’ll talk to him.” Harry smirked against her lips as the ship swayed.

* * *

Uma and Harry slept in, so by the time they walked down to the chip shop the rest of the crew was already inside and chatting amongst themselves before the shop opened.

“Where’s Gil?” Harry questioned, causing Gonzo to look up from his card game with Hunter, the older boy looked around the shop curiously.

“Uh, I think he went in the back.” He turned back to his game as Harry followed Uma into the back.

“Gil? Gi-” Uma froze, making Harry collide into her, they both stared at the sight in front of them. Desiree was sat on the counter with Gil wedged between her legs, his hands on either side of her as her fingers raked through his hair, lip-locked and unaware they had an audience. “Oh my god.” The sudden sound of Uma’s voice caused Gil to jumped back, he straightened his clothes and ran an anxious hand through his hair to tidy it.

“U-Uma, Harry… I, uh…” Gil’s face was bright red as he stammered over his words, while Desiree slipped off the counter and fixed the top two buttons of her shirt, she said nothing, opting to stare at her feet instead. 

Neither Uma or Harry could completely understand the weird pain in their chests. Harry felt angry, more than usual. Was he angry at Gil or himself? Either way, his hands fisted tightly at his sides were starting to hurt. Uma felt embarrassed, her face felt hot, she shoved Harry with her elbow. 

“It’s alright, Gil.” She cringed inwardly at her knife-sharp tone. “Just… Knock it off before the cook comes in.” Without another word, she spun around and pushed Harry out of the room. Once separated and out of earshot from the other couple, Harry let out a ferocious growl then slammed his fist against the counter. The crew didn’t bother looking up, deciding Harry was just having a moment. 

“This was stupid. What the hell were we expecting? That’s he’d just be waiting for us?”

“He was.” They looked to Jayleen as she sidled up to the counter contently. 

“What?”

“He was waiting, he’s been waiting for the last, like, five, months.” She said matter-of-factly.

“What do mean?”

“Captain, c’mon, the whole crew’s noticed.” Jayleen rolled her eyes at their confused expressions. “Oh my god, Gil’s in love with you, both of you. Poor thing just doesn’t understand.”

“Oh yeah, then explain why he and Ree back there.” Harry hissed angrily.

“Please, we’re teenagers, they’re not just gonna twiddle their thumbs, are they?”

“... I don’t get it.” 

“They don’t like each other, they’re just… lonely.” Jayleen shrugged.

“Why are you telling us this?” Uma questioned, watching as Jayleen’s cocky attitude dispelled suddenly. 

“I, uh,” She rubbed a hand against her neck. “I like Ree.”

“Oh.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “We’re all idiots.”

“So, now what?” Uma looked to Jayleen, the blonde shrugged again.

“Wait till they’re not,” She waved her hand vaguely, “Anymore, then strike."

“Geez, how long will that take.”


End file.
